nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatalism
Fatalism is the fifth map in Contingency. Overview After their stint at the abandoned Group 935 theater, the group is captured by a German patrol returning to the area to look for any survivors at the theater. Rook has been killed. Morale for the remaining three men has been low. They are brought to a temporary POW camp elsewhere in Germany, where other American POWs are held, to await transport to a proper labor camp. While spending time at the camp, the zombie horde remained relentless and only grew larger and larger. Eventually The temporary POW camp was overrun and deserted by the Warden and other officers, leaving the POWs to fend for themselves. The group manages to break out of captivity but must fight their way out of the camp. Along the way, they meet another Marine, Ernest Graham, who helps them as they escape together. In-game, Graham replaces Rook for Fatalism and the last two maps in the storyline. Features 'Mystery Box' The Mystery Box only has one set spawn in this map, which is in the Upper Yard. 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Colas' 'Utilities' *Pack-a-Punch Machine *Exchanger 'Power-Ups' *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale Map Layout 'Prison Blocks' The players will spawn in separate prison blocks. When the game fully starts, the doors will automatically open and the players can run out into the open area. There are two floors to this part of the building. The first and second floor are identical in layout, having prison cells on both sides with an open area in the middle. This room contains Quick Revive, Mule Kick, 4 barriers, and 2 unlockable doors, one leading to the Mess Hall and the other leading to the Officer Lounge. The Gewehr 43 and Kar98k can be bought off the wall. 'Mess Hall' The Mess Hall is one of the areas that players can continue to after the starting area. It is also comprised of the bathrooms and shower rooms, which contain some barriers and the Bowie Knife off the wall. The Mess Hall contains Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola, 5 barriers, and an unlockable door leading to the Lower Yard outdoors. The M1897 Trench Gun and M1A1 Carbine can be bought off the wall. 'Officer Lounge' The Officer Lounge is in an adjacent building that is another area the players can continue to after the starting area. It is also two floors and is the living spaces of all the soldiers working at the POW camp. It consists of Heavyweight Brew, Dos Boomies, 4 barriers, and an unlockable door leading to the Warden’s Office. Bouncing Betties and the STG-44 can be bought off the wall. 'Warden's Office' The Warden’s Office is unlocked after going through the Officer Lounge. It is a smaller room. It consists of 2 barriers, the Exchanger, and an unlockable door leading to the Upper Yard. 'Lower Yard' The Lower Yard is the outdoor area connected to the Mess Hall and Upper Yard. It consists of a lot of debris, destroyed vehicles, dead bodies, and the like. It consists of Lethal Lunge, an open zombie spawn, 1 barrier, and an unlockable door to the Upper Yard. The Bowie Knife and FG42 can be bought off the wall. 'Upper Yard' The Upper Yard is the outdoor area connected to the Warden’s Office and the Lower Yard. It consists of the Pack-a-Punch Machine and Radia-Gin. Quests 'Minor Quest' There is a skull in every cell in the Prison Block. To complete the Minor Quest, the player must find and shoot every skull. Once all skulls have been shot, a maniacal laugh (the one from Nacht der Untoten) will sound, indicating that the player completed the quest. The completion achievement will be awarded and the song, “The Beauty of Suffering” by Spiritbox, will play. 'Major Quest' The Major Quest in Fatalism is more of an Easter Egg and does not relate to how the characters transition to the next map. The completion achievement will be awarded and the song, “The Return” by Shadow of Intent will play. The steps are as follows: #The Moon can be seen from the Upper Yard. Shoot at the Moon with the Ray Gun a certain number of times. #The ground will shake, causing the screen to shake for a brief 5 seconds. #In the Warden’s Office, there is a combat shovel underneath the desk. Acquire the shovel after the shaking ends. #Between the Pack-a-Punch Machine and the Radia-Gin, there will be a small thicket. Walk up to the thicket and rapidly press the action button three times to equip the shovel (cannot be equipped outside of this area). #Attack the thicket with the shovel. The thicket will disappear after a few hits. #A path of highlighted footsteps will appear in front of the player. Follow the path of highlighted footsteps. If the player strays too far from the path, they will get damaged until they go down. #At the end of the path, there is a grave with a wooden cross as the tombstone. If the player looks closely at it, the word “ROOK” will be etched into the tombstone. #Attack the ground in front of the cross and dig up the dirt. #After all the dirt is cleared, a corpse is shown. It will sit up and eventually get out of its grave. #The player’s character, depending on who the character is, will say a certain line about the corpse. The corpse will readjust itself and run back towards the map. #The player should follow the reanimated corpse back to the map, where the character (and other characters if it’s in multiplayer) will exclaim that it’s Rook. #From that point on, Zombie Rook will act as a friendly zombie and attack the other zombies. Rook cannot die or be injured by anyone. Achievements *'Started From the Bottom...' (50 G / Silver Trophy) - Completed the Major Quest in Fatalism. *'So No Head?' (35 G / Bronze Trophy) - Completed the Minor Quest in Fatalism. *'Look At Me, I Am the Warden Now' (25 G / Bronze Trophy) - Rack up 1000 or more kills in a single multiplayer game. *'...Now We Here' (5 G / Bronze Trophy) - Have Zombie Rook kill 15 zombies in a single game. Category:Btal72 Category:Contingency Category:Contingency Maps